


Making Amends

by knottedprince



Series: Discord Prompts [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Demon Sex, Ghost Sex, M/M, No Lube, Teratophilia, goat ghost lucio, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/knottedprince
Summary: Valerius goes to Lucio's quarters searching for closure, and instead finds Lucio waiting there for him.





	Making Amends

It's been a year and a half since the death of the count, and Valerius finally begins to feel like he should make amends; say goodbye. He steels himself as he approaches the since abandoned stairs to Lucio's wing, tensing at the sight of Mercedes and Melchior sitting on the landing. The dogs never took any liking to him, but strangely this time they leap up at the sight of him, turning in circles and wagging their tails. 

Valerius holds out his hand and they sniff him before dashing up the stairs in excitement. He slowly follows, his ears ringing around the silence, only broken by the harsh click of his heels on each step. The higher he ascends, the more goosebumps run across his skin, the back of his neck prickling. 

He eventually reaches the top of the stairs and its pitch dark but he doesn't need to see, his feet remember the way to Lucio's room like it hasnt been a day since he was last here. He follows his feet down the corridor, through the darkness, until he reaches the room. He raises a hand, pressing it against the door, and takes a breath before pushing it open. 

The lanterns glow with an eerie magical residue, and a small sliver of light sneaks in through a slit in the curtain. Valerius looks around the dim room, at the ruined bed, remembering when it was clean and bright, remembering when he would come in here and find Lucio reclined on the bed waiting for him. Overwhelmed, he sits heavily on a chair near the door, holding his face, fighting the tears that threaten. 

He fights it for as long as he can before the memories rushing through his mind win and he sobs into his hands. He stops cold though as he feels a searing hot hand landing on his shoulder, gently massaging it. He freezes, not wanting to raise his head out of embarassment that someone has found him in such a state of upset. 

But then he hears a voice; Lucio's voice, speaking to him. "Now now Valerius, I'm not gone forever." 

He whips his head up, tears forgotten as he glances frantically around the room, seeing nothing.  
"I was expecting you, you know? You said you'd meet me at midnight, but you never came. I'm glad you finally made it here." And slowly, a shadowy humanoid goat form materialises in front of his eyes. 

Valerius is shaking, and the fear is audible in his voice as he stammers out "W...what are you?" 

The spirit slides its hand up from his shoulder to caress his cheek with that searing hot hand, as it says "Does it matter what I've become? I'm here, and you've finally come back to see me." 

Valerius' instincts are screaming at him to run and never come back, but at the same time his heart tells him this really, truly is Lucio, and in his eyes the ghost seems to bear a resemblance that Valerius can't explain. 

Lucio sees through the veil to Valerius' corrupting form, and hums softly as he trails the back of his nails over the transformed side of Valerius' face. "I can see how badly you've needed me, how you've fallen to desperation in my absence," he says, rubbing the back of Valerius' fluffy ear. 

Valerius slides forward on the seat until he falls off it and lands on his knees, looking up at the spirit. The longer he looks at it, the more he seems to somehow understand that this is Lucio. 

His shaking hands come up and he grips Lucio's hips, tangling his fingers in the ashy fur, and he feels solid, real. Lucio groans; nobody has touched him for all this time, and he grips Valerius' jaw. His dick slowly extends as it hardens, proud and deep pink.

Valerius can't smell anything other than ash, but as he takes Lucio into his mouth, musky precome is an unmistakable taste on his tongue. He sucks Lucio as deep into his throat as he can, the tears returning to his eyes. He missed this so much. 

Valerius sucks him for a few minutes before Lucio pulls him up and across the room by his hair, leading him to a table. Valerius doesn't need to be told before he slides his pants over his ass as he bends over and leans on the table, arching his spine and glancing over his shoulder. 

Lucio leers at Valerius and licks his thumb before running it over his hole, just dragging the tip of his claw over it enough to make Valerius shudder. Valerius looks away, ashamed as he moans. 

He lets out a noise that's almost a scream as Lucio starts slowly pushing into him without any warning or further preparation, forcing himself into Valerius, and Valerius is shaking and breathing in short, panicked gasps as he frantically tries to relax himself around the burning stretch. Lucio allows him time to adjust, and Valerius finds himself adjusting far more quickly than should be possible; the burn fading fast and Lucio's heated dick seeming to seep lubricating moisture. 

Soon there is no pain, just a glorious stretch that sends sparks to Valerius' still-hard dick where it hangs untended below him. Valerius bounces his ass, and Lucio's hand comes to grip his hip, holding him still as Lucio starts to fuck him. Their moans echo in the dusty room, the wet slide of Lucio's dick making filthy noises as he fucks in and out of Valerius. 

Eventually, Lucio gives one definitive thrust forward before coming inside Valerius, and Valerius grabs himself, stroking frantically until he comes on the underside of the table. He's twitching from his orgasm when he feels Lucio pulling out, his over-warm body slowly pulling away, and a drop of come runs out of him and down his balls. 

Valerius leans heavily on the table for a while, catching his breath, until he finally reaches behind him to feel where Lucio claimed him. Valerius pauses in confusion as his fingers prod against his own ass and find it tight and untouched, the feeling of come cooling on his skin fading as he runs his fingers over it and finds his skin dry. 

He swallows around the ash collected in his dry throat and pulls up his pants, his heart pounding and his ears ringing. When he turns around, the room is completely empty, absolutely no evidence of Lucio in any form. Valerius smooths down his ruffled clothes, glancing briefly at where he messed on the floor and table, before turning and hurrying out of the room, ignoring the feeling of eyes on his back.


End file.
